bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gretchen
Gretchen is Linda's friend who works as a hairstylist. Appearance Gretchen has blonde hair tied into a side ponytail, which she briefly dyed brown in "Tina Tailor Soldier Spy." Her usual outfit consists of a purple tank top, black stirrup pants, and brown shoes. In "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene", she is revealed to have lost weight and wore a pink tank top, purple shorts, and dark blue shoes. Her slender figure was retained in "God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins" and "Nude Beach", but was back at her previous size in "My Fuzzy Valentine", She has a tattoo of a dolphin on her upper back that got stretched out due to her weight. She also mentions having a tattoo on her thigh. She is 5'7". Personality Gretchen is outspoken, naughty, flirtatious, and free. She has no filter on the things she says or does. Nearly all of her words and actions are hilariously inappropriate. She hasn't shown any sign of hesitation towards even the most gratuitous of her choices. Most notably her profession as a LadyGoods saleswoman in "My Big Fat Greek Bob", the product being sex toys. And attempting to murder several people with a motor vehicle in "My Fuzzy Valentine" for petty reasons. She could be easily identified as a 'free spirit', but she has proven herself to be much more complicated than that. Louise describes Gretchen as Linda's friend "who swears", Tina describes her as a "cool sassy 'B' who don't take 'S' from anyone." She is good friends with Linda Belcher, as they share many interests. Gretchen is also usually on board with whatever Linda thinks up. Finding or creating humor in it ("I Get Psy-chic Out of You", "The Hormone-iums"). She is arguably the third most prominent family friend of the Belchers, behind Teddy and Mort. Employment history Gretchen is a hairstylist. She has been seen employed at salons called Hair Barrel and Dye Me a River, she also styled dolls' hair at a Special Girl store in "The Laser-inth." She also formerly worked at a local cop bar before she was fired for groping despite apologizing. ("Lobsterfest") She is also shown selling LadyGoods sex toys in "My Big Fat Greek Bob." Relationships In "Lobsterfest", Bob hooks her up with health inspector Hugo Habercore, describing him as a 'food sheriff'. She breaks up with him by the end of the episode as she "doesn't mind small badges but Hugo doesn't know how to use his". In "My Fuzzy Valentine", she attends Linda's speed dating session where her dates include Mort, Mike the mailman, and Sgt. Bosco. In "I Get Psy-chic Out of You", it is revealed she has an ex-boyfriend who lives in Philadelphia after having a psychic reading from Linda in which she gets a vision of the Liberty Bell telling her to go there. However, when she returns she reveals that he his married and is faithful to his wife. She mentions in "Aquaticism" that she is now seeing someone but she is also finding back-ups so she attends the singles mixer at the aquarium. Trivia *Claims to be a medium who can talk to dead animals, though as Bob suggested, she might have just been drunk. ("Full Bars") *According to Teddy, she has a sister who is on meth amphetamines. ("The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene") *Gretchen is a "pleasureologist" who sells LadyGoods. ("My Big Fat Greek Bob") *Has had car accidents involving both Pam Dawber and Vinny Testaverde's wife. ("My Fuzzy Valentine") *Crashed at Jet-Ski seven years ago and is still paying for the damage. ("The Laser-inth") *Gretchen doesn't make any speaking appearances in Season 8. *Her voice sounds heavily a lot like Louise Anderson's voice. Appearances Season 1 *Lobsterfest Season 2 *Beefsquatch Season 3 *Full Bars *The Deepening *The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene *God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins *Nude Beach *My Fuzzy Valentine Season 4 *My Big Fat Greek Bob *I Get Psy-chic Out of You *Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) (non speaking cameo) *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) (non speaking cameo) Season 5 *Tina Tailor Soldier Spy *Speakeasy Rider Season 6 *The Hormone-iums *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Aquaticism *The Laser-inth *Paraders of the Lost Float Season 8 *V for Valentine-detta (non-speaking cameo) Season 9 *Every Which Way but Goose Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females with a Male Voice Category:Characters voiced by Larry Murphy